


Appreciation

by misslenabrooke



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Valentine's Day, also bean and bunty are there briefly cause they know what's up, elfo and luci have emotional problems cause they're both stupid bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Luci, very uncharacteristically, shuts himself out on a holiday that's perfection for messing with people. Elfo has plans for Luci, but he doesn't seem to believe Elfo cares enough about him.All Elfo wanted was to do something to show just how much he truly does.
Relationships: Elfo/Luci (Disenchantment)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Appreciation

Valentine's Day was still fairly new to Dreamland. Not all the people liked it, but anything was better than confronting the depressing realities of living there. So that meant a distraction of any kind was very much welcome.

One person who wanted nothing to do with it was Luci. Normally, on a day like this, he'd take advantage of some poor sappy suckers for his own satisfaction. This was the perfect day for it! Why was he so done with it?

Because ever since Elfo found out it existed, he wouldn't shut the hell up about how excited he was to surprise his valentine. Come on, everyone in the kingdom knew it was going to be Bean! Unless Bean was actually that stupid, she wouldn't be surprised in the slightest. But why was Luci so annoyed?

The thought of Bean being Elfo's 'valentine' literally made him sick to his stomach. A strange type of anger bubbled up inside Luci, giving him unwanted thoughts of his human best friend. Sure, Bean was the greatest, but why did Elfo have to like her? Luci shouldn't care about this.

But dammit, he did. And that's why he isolated himself in Bean's room until the horrendous day was done and over with.

* * *

Elfo, on the other hand, was much happier than usual. He was a little upset about Luci's predicament, but his spirits weren't to be diminished today! And for this special day, he needed some help from Bean.

"The kitchen? What do you wanna meet me in there for?" Bean asked with a slight chuckle in her voice. "We're already right here by ourselves."

Elfo laughed back nervously. "I thought you'd know stuff about baking. I've been a little rusty since I exploded Pops' oven a few years ago."

"Baking, huh? Trying to whip up a little something for your valentine?" She teased.

Elfo blushed slightly. "I-I am, actually. But he- _they_ have weird tastes. They like eating live chickens. I've seen it once and it was horrifying. But I want to bake them something, like a nice little pastry, maybe some cupcakes? Just to show in my own Elfo way that I care. But I don't know how to incorporate their strange tastes into it."

Bean put a hand on his shoulder. "I can guarantee that your valentine will love it no matter what, Elfo. At least, if they're worth your attention. But if you want to make something _really_ good, Bunty always made the most delicious sweets for me every time I was really sad. And besides.. even if I knew how to bake, my dad doesn't trust me to do so ever since that time I put Oona's snakeroot in a cake."

He managed a small smile. "You really think Bunty would help me?"

"Of course I do! I'll go find her and ask if she's not too busy."

* * *

Bunty smiled gently down at Elfo. "Some sweets for your valentine? Well, isn't that just nice?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. "Yeah, I guess so. I wanted to do something big for someone that means a lot to me."

"And who might that lucky someone be? The princess, perhaps?"

Elfo started fiddling with his shirt fabric. "Oh no no no, not at all. She'll have a lot on her plate already if Zog doesn't get rid of anyone that tries to hit on her today. But this someone is still very special to me! He's the greatest and I want him to know it."

Bunty simply nodded. Elfo was relieved that she didn't question his valentine having he/him pronouns as well.

* * *

Elfo was nervously holding the plate, standing in front of Bean's bedroom door.

"You've got this, lad!" Bunty gave him an encouraging pat on the back before walking off. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

The elf gulped. His stomach was in knots. What if Luci was mad at him today? What if he hated the cake or rejected him entirely? Nevertheless, his fist reacted before his brain could and he knocked on the door. "Luci? You okay? I got something to cheer you up."

Luci, from the other side of the door, rolled his eyes. Normally he'd tell Elfo to buzz off, but if he came with a gift, might as well let the guy in long enough to give it. "Come in." The exhaustion was evident in his voice.

Elfo slowly opened the door, spotting Luci on the bed. "So, how are things?

The demon scoffed. "What do ya think?"

"Not good, not good.. I thought I'd do something nice for you, though!" The wait was killing Elfo.

"Shouldn't you be out chasing Bean's tail like most of the Dreamland men? Since you like her so much and all." Maybe the elf was crazy, but he could swear Luci sounded hurt.

Elfo sighed. "This is not about Bean. Just let me do something nice for you, asshole."

He rolled his eyes again. "Okay, geez. What ya got behind your back? Humor me."

He stared at his feet as he revealed the cake on its plate. "Would be nice if you appreciated that I did this for you."

If Luci had eyebrows, they'd certainly be raised right now. "You did? Eh, I guess a bite wouldn't kill me. Pass that shit over here."

As the other ate, Elfo watched on nervously. To his surprise, Luci's eyes widened.

"Is this that snakeroot cake Bean told me about? Cause I could eat this forever."

Elfo blushed. "It's just something Bunty helped me out with."

Luci chuckled, mouth still full. "What made you think about making this?"

"W-Well, you know what today is."

The demon frowned again. "Ah, you made this for Bean and wanted me to do a taste test. It was nice feeling like you did something just for me once."

Elfo sighed. "What's your problem? I told you, this has nothing to do with Bean! Can't you just be appreciative?

Luci took a deep breath before saying something he immediately regretted. "I could say the same to you, after I gave up nearly all I had to just to bring you back to life. Where's the appreciation for that?"

The other turned away, in order to hide his now watering eyes. "I was trying to give it to you. Like always, you're too stubborn to let me." He took the last bit of cake and threw it on the ground before beginning to walk off.

But before his feet could be out the door, Luci stopped him.

"Wait wait wait. Holy _shit,_ I'm stupid." Luci slapped his forehead with his tail.

"What do you mean?" Elfo said without looking back at him.

"It makes sense now. All that talk about your valentine being in for a surprise. Bean _insisting_ she gets drunk alone and that we stay here. Today of all days you give me something."

Elfo scoffed. "What does it matter to you?"

Luci sighed deeply. "Elfo, I'm your valentine. That only makes sense."

The other refused to let his guard down. "Congratulations, you cracked the code. Go ahead and laugh. I'll go join Bean in drunken misery."

"Why would I laugh?" The demon's voice had a certain softness to it, one Elfo found foreign.

"Because I'm an idiot."

Luci shook his head. "Elfo, you're not an idiot. No matter how many times I pretend you are.. you're really clever. And full of surprises, to say in the least. Really kind and caring too. You know, I actually had a reason for being a self isolated asshat today."

Elfo finally looked back at him, daring to walk a little closer. "What's the reason?"

He chuckled. "Cause I didn't want to see you being all mushy to Bean. I was jealous."

The other was blushing madly now. "Jealous? Of what?"

"I might sort of maybe very much want to be in that spot." Luci admitted in one short breath.

"Huh?"

He scoffed. "Just come over here and close your eyes." Luci patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Elfo's knees threatened to give out on him, but he did as told anyway. Before the fear could really kick in, he felt Luci pull him closer for… a kiss? This couldn't be happening.

God, Luci tasted like temptation. He was hot to the touch, but still so sweet that it beckoned Elfo for more. The perfect combination of holiness and sin that would make any man weak. Especially if the man in question was Elfo.

When Luci reluctantly pulled back, the two were both left panting.

"Get it now, wise guy?" He still tried to tease Elfo, despite how flustered he now was.

The other smiled gently. "I think I get it, Luci. But just to make sure, how about you show me again?"

Luci laughed. "You cheeky little bastard. Could've just asked for more. After all, Bean _did_ say she's not coming back for a while."

"Just shut up and kiss me again." Elfo said before pinning Luci against the bed.

"Can do."

**Author's Note:**

> And then they banged! Just kidding... a little.
> 
> Still getting used to writing these idiots but boy oh boy, do I love them. I've bothered my friends nonstop about them.


End file.
